Parental
by iheartgod175
Summary: Fantastic Max. Plastic or not, a father will protect his children.


Hey folks! This is iheartgod175 again, with a brand new fanfic for a relatively unknown fandom: Fantastic Max. I don't know if any of you even KNOW about this show, but a couple of years ago I discovered this show during a family trip to my grandparents' house. Ever since then, I tried getting more info on the show, and I eventually recorded every episode on my DVR box. I barely watch it anymore, since my dad has to find the cord for the DVR box, but it's still a fond part of my memory.

This fic came about while watching the show, as it amazed me that A.B. always seems to fuss over Max like a parent (in one episode, A.B. flat out says he's his nanny.) while Max is like the rebellious teenager who never listens to his dad. Even though A.B's not his real dad, I think A.B. would have a great sense of parental instinct towards the little tyke. So that brought about this ficlet.

As of Tuesday, this fic is going to be dedicated to my grandmother, who passed away recently. Rest in peace, Grandmama, and we'll miss you a lot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fantastic Max, or of Hanna-Barbera. Fantastic Max is property of Kalisto Ltd. and Mike Young, along with Hanna-Barbera. Geez, is that a mouthful.

* * *

At the Young household, all was quiet and everyone was sound asleep.

Everyone was asleep, that is, except for Max's toy nanny, A.B. It had been at least two hours since they'd snuck in, and he couldn't get himself to sleep. Nobody else in the house had that problem. Zoe wasn't up to any hijinks, and even Max had decided to take it easy and sleep in for the night.

Well, anyone would after the kind of day Max had been through. They'd been in outer space fighting against a hijacker who'd stolen their ship and tried to sell it. It had take a long time for them to track him down, but when Max finally got control of his own ship, it turned out that the madman had messed up the controls and sent the ship crashing into a field. The collision caused the front of the ship to start smoking, much to the worry of FX and A.B.

To A.B., that crash was the worst sound he'd ever heard in his entire life.

Max had always been a tough one to keep up with. With his thirst for adventure and his talent for trouble, the toy nanny often wondered how in the world they'd make it home in one piece. Being a robot nanny, his job was to make sure that Max didn't get himself into trouble or get himself killed, but his warnings would often be worthless as the sixteen month old never listened to him. A.B. couldn't count on his fingers the number of times he and Max had gotten into it. There had been one time where he'd gotten so angry at Max, he told him to make his own plastic parent. Max did, and the result was that they'd gotten into trouble, although they made up for that particular incident. For the most part, though, Max always got his way, and A.B. found himself sticking with him through all their adventures.

A.B. had to admit, despite his migraine making doozies of plans, he was rather fond of Max, to the point of calling him his own son. He knew he could be a pain in the butt to the tot at times, but it was his way of showing how much he cared for him.

A.B. had heard many stories about how parents would go to the moon and back for their kids; some even dying for them. He found that very admirable, but found himself constantly thankful that a situation like those haven't happened to him.

But today, that all changed.

When faced with the sight of the wrecked ship, A.B.'s mind raced with all sorts of worst-case scenarios. What if Max was trapped in the ship and he couldn't get out? What if he was halfway towards the exit, and another explosion hit the ship? What if...he _died?_

At that moment, he realized what his duty was. He may not be his real parent, but plastic or not, a father will protect his children-no matter the cost.

A.B. had ran like an Olympic medalist that day, his mind running on Max's safety. He had screamed his name at the top of his lungs as he approached the ship, fearing the worst had happened. He had been about to rip open the door to the cockpit to see if Max was alive, but the door opened for him, and the tyke himself appeared. Albeit, he was stumbling a bit from the impact of the crash, but other than a few smudges of smoke, he was alright.

For the next few minutes, A.B. had alternated between lecturing Max for worrying him and crying in relief that he was alright. Max had been a bit confused, but he took the lecture well. After the hijacker had been arrested by the space patrol, Max and his two toys went home, where it was already getting late. They'd managed getting in before Max's mother had come in to tell him goodnight. Once she had left, everyone had turned over to go to sleep...but not before Max had given A.B. a hug.

_"A.B., you may worry a lot and annoy me sometimes, but you're the closest thing that I have to a father figure. And to think that you would've run into a wrecked ship to save me...thanks, A.B."_

_A few tears had come into the toy nanny's eyes and he hugged Max tighter. "I may not be your real father, but I'll do what I can to protect you, Max. That's a promise."_

The toy nanny sighed a little. Surely after this, Max would find a way to get himself into trouble again, and would disregard A.B.'s rules. But should something like this ever happen again, he was ready to do whatever it took to protect the boy.

With that in mind, A.B. rolled over, and went to sleep.

**The End**


End file.
